A little story of Sebastian
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Y si Sebastian no siempre hubiera sido el chico grosero y sarcastico que conocimos? Si hubiera una razon del porque es asi? Rated T por incluir Lemmon
1. La historia

Capitulo 1 La historia

-Bas! Bonjour! –una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules de 15 años corriendo hacia el.

-Tahoma, hola –dijo el chico de cabello de 16 años de cabello castaño y ojos celestes.

-ven, vamos a clases –dijo la joven.

Ambos iban en el _Lycée*_, en el curso _Seconde*._

Sebastian Smythe y Tahoma Hollein eran amigos desde el primer curso del _Collège*_

Sebastian vivía en parís con su abuela Agnès Signoret y su madre, Claire Signoret, quien era una diseñadora de modas

Sus padres estaban divorciados.

Su padre, William Smythe, era abogado en Estados Unidos y se había casado nuevamente con una mujer de nombre Scarlet.

El tenia buena relación con su padre y su madrastra aunque casi nunca los veía.

Era lo que podría considerarse un chico con suerte.

Tahoma Hollein era una chica de ascendencia austriaca.

Su madre Renate Gerhard era una maestra que había llegado a Francia a los dos años junto con sus padres.

Su padre, Franz Hollein, era un arquitecto que habia nacido en Francia cuyos padres habían llegado a Francia dos años después de casarse.

Eran los mejores amigos y Tahoma era la primera persona a la que Sebastian le había dicho que era gay.

Ambos tenian 13 años cuando eso ocurrió.

Sebastian había tenido miedo de decírselo porque temia perder su amistad pero Tahoma no tenia prejuicios y lo había aceptado tal como era.

-Sebastian puedes esperar un poco –dijo su maestra de ingles

-que ocurre maestra?

-necesito pedirte un favor…veras, tú conoces a Nathan Jussieu cierto?

Sebastian se sonrojo un poco y asintió

-s…si

-bueno, el ha estado teniendo problemas con ingles y para regularizarse le he pedido que haga un trabajo acerca de los presidentes mas emblemáticos de Estados unidos en ingles.

-ahh…

-lo que quiero decir, es que el tal vez te pida ayuda pues le dije que dominabas muy bien el ingles así que si te pide ayuda podrias hacerlo?

-si –dijo el –claro

-esta bien, gracias

El castaño sonrió y salió

-hey que pasa? –dijo Tahoma –estas todo rojo…

-la maestra de ingles me dijo que debería ayudar a Nathan con una tarea de ingles

-ohhh –dijo mirándolo con suspicacia –ya entendí tu sonrojo!

-hey!

Nathan había sido amigo de Tahoma desde que habían entrado al Lycée_._

Sebastian había caído enamorado de el casi al instante, siempre que Nathan le hablaba se ponía muy nervioso.

Ambos llegaron a una banca y se sentaron.

Estuvieron hablando por un rato cuando Tahoma dijo

-Bas…no mires pero tu príncipe esta mirando hacia acá

-q…que? –dijo el castaño y con disimulo volteo su cabeza y miro a un joven rubio y de ojos verdes mirándolo.

Se sonrojo y aparto la vista

-porque me esta viendo tanto? Tengo algo en la cara?

-claro que no Bas –dijo la chica –seguro es por lo…ohh dios…ahí viene, actua natural

-como quieres que actué natural si el chico mas mara…

-hola Nathan! –dijo Tahoma interrumpiendo el monologo de Sebastian cuando el chico se acerco

-hola Tahoma –le sonrió a la chica y después miro al joven –Sebastian…puedo hablar contigo?

El castaño se sonrojo y asintió.

-yo…voy por una soda –dijo la joven levantándose y saliendo de ahí ignorando la mirada de suplica que le lanzo Sebastian.

-h…hola Nathan…

-hola –dijo –hay algo que quería preguntarte…

-s…si…claro…

-estas bien? Estas rojo…-Sebastian se sonrojo mas

-si…estoy bien

-quería pedirte ayuda con algo

-cla…claro –dijo el joven muy nervioso, Sebastian se sonrojo aun mas cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado

-se que sabes ingles…

-s…si…mi papa vive en estados unidos

Sebastian casi no podía respirar

-l…la maestra me dijo lo que te pidió para regularizarte en la materia.

-ahh…ok, entonces me podrias ayudar con eso? –dijo mirándolo suplicante.

Sebastian aparto el rostro sonrojado

-s…si…claro…

-bien –dijo Nathan en tono alegre –gracias, eres el mejor

Esto solo hizo que el sonrojo de Sebastian aumentara.

-bueno –dijo Nathan –ahh…ten –le tendio un papelito –esta es mi dirección, puedes ir hoy a las cinco?

-ohh lo siento –dijo apenado –tengo practica de Lacrosse a esa hora…

-ahh si, lo había olvidado, estas en el equipo de la escuela, bueno, no importa –dijo –a que hora termina tu practica?

-a las seis y media

-ahh…pues entonces puedes ir cuando termine?

-si…claro

-ok, entonces te veo en la tarde

-si…claro…-Nathan se despidió y entonces Tahoma, quien estaba observando de lejos, se acerco a el mientras Sebastian hiperventilaba

-ok…tienes que contarme que paso

-vo…voy a ir a su casa…ho…hoy…después de la practica…

-wow…vas a estar con el…en su casa…en la noche…-dijo con tono sugerente.

-ca…cállate! –dijo sonrojado

-jajajaja

00000

Sebastian miro la casa de Nathan y trago nervioso.

Era un hermoso piso con vista panorámica de la torre Eiffel.

Toco la puerta y espero un poco hasta que una joven del servicio abrió

-buenas tardes –dijo –que desea?

-busco a Nathan Jussieu…soy Sebastian Smythe

-ahh…claro, pase…le dire que esta aquí –Sebastian entro y se paro en el recibidor mientras esperaba a que Nathan apareciera

-hola Sebastian –dijo el rubio apareciendo

Sebastian le sonrió

-hola Nathan

-bueno...ven, vamos a mi habitación, ahí están las cosas para el trabajo.

-cl…claro –dijo el

El castaño entro a la habitación del rubio con nervios

Esta era espaciosa y elegante, y estaba decorada con unos posters de AC Ajaccio (au: es un equipo de futbol) y, para sorpresa de Sebastian, había algunos posters de diversos musicales de broadway: Rent, Wicked, Funny Girl, El fantasma de la opera y Los miserables.

Los miro sorprendido

Nathan carraspeo y Sebastian lo vio, se veía algo apenado

-si te preguntas por los posters es un viejo trauma que tengo, mi hermana era aficionada a los musicales y los veíamos juntos así que me pego varios de sus gustos

-ohh no –dijo Sebastian negando –de hecho a mi también me gustan

-de verdad?

-si…mis favoritos son West Side Story y Rent

-ohh…uno de mis favoritos también es Rent…

-es que es genial…

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de los musicales y después de otros temas en común

Sebastian estaba muy sorprendido de todo lo que tenian en común.

-ohh –dijo mas tarde Nathan –ya son las diez de la noche

-que? –dijo Sebastian –ohh, mi abuela se preocupara por mi –reviso su celular y vio que estaba en vibrador y que tenia tres llamadas perdidas –demonios…-marco el numero –si…bueno…abuela…no, estoy bien…si aun estoy en casa de Nathan…esta bien…no te preocupas abuela ya voy…adiós…-colgo

-se enojo?

-no…solo estaba preocupada…pero ya me tengo que ir…el chofer esta esperándome abajo

-si…ni siquiera hicimos el trabajo

-ahh…para cuando es?

-dentro de tres semanas…-le sonrió

-ahh

-crees que mañana puedas venir?

-claro –dijo sonriendo

-a la misma hora? –Sebastian asintio –entonces hasta mañana –lo acompaño a la entrada

-adios…

0000

-entonces se pasaron la tarde hablando de musicales? –Tahoma estaba sorprendida

-si…sobretodo de Rent

-Rent?! Ahora si estoy sorprendida! Nunca pensé que le gustara Rent…pero vas a ir de nuevo hoy?

-si –dijo sonrojándose

-ohh estas mas que emocionado –ambos estaban riendo con entusiasmo –pero vámonos, que tenemos clase…

-si…vamos…

0000

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Sebastian iba casi todos los días con Nathan para ayudarlo.

Además charlaban de otros temas y se divertian juntos

-Oh mi dios…es gay! Es gay! –dijo Tahoma corriendo hacia Sebastian en el parque cercano al College.

-haber…-dijo el castaño –de que hablas? Quien es gay? Además de mi, claro…

-Nathan!

-que? –dijo Sebastian sorprendido -claro que no…

-no, si es obvio…desde que lo conocemos nunca a tenido una novia ni a mostrado interés en ninguna chica…no habla de estas como todos los demás, cuando sus amigos ven "esas" revistas el siempre se va, le gustan los musicales y hoy me dijo "wow Tahoma que hermosas botas Prada!", los chicos hetero no saben de moda!

-yo tampoco se –dijo Sebastian sonriendo divertido

-no, si sabes, después de todo tu mama es diseñadora…solo que no te interesa.

-pero aun así, Nathan no es gay –dijo tercamente.

-si lo es…estoy segura!

Sebastian solo negó aunque tenia una esperanza, después de todo el estaba enamorado de Nathan y que mas quisiera que fuera gay.

0000

-hey Sebastian, has estado muy callado hoy –dijo Nathan mirando al castaño –estas bien?

-si –dijo el –es solo que…no nada

-vamos dime –dijo el rubio sonriéndole

-es que…no se…tal vez…te moleste…yo…

-vamos, dime…

-bueno…la verdad a Tahoma se le ha metido la idea a la cabeza de que…tu…eres…bueno…eres…ahh…

-que? –dijo el rubio

-que eres gay –dijo suspirando y lo miro.

El rubio se puso palido y eso preocupo a Sebastian

-lo ves, te dije que…

-co…como es que ella…porque…porque lo cree?

-ahh…bueno…es que ella dice que como te gustan los musicales, sabes de moda y nunca has mostrado interés por las chicas eres gay…además ella sabe de que habla…pero aun así yo le dije que es imposible –entonces por primera vez vio bien a Nathan y se sorprendió.

El chico estaba ruborizado y sudando frio, además se retorcía nervioso y se veía asustado

Sebastian entonces lo entendió

-Nathan…e…eres gay?

-shhh –dijo el –cállate, nadie lo sabe –se apuro a decir –no le digas a nadie por favor

-n..no claro que no…pero como…

-yo…creo que…lo soy…yo nunca he sentido…nada…para con las chicas pero con los chicos es…ohh dios…no debería estar hablando de esto contigo…yo…

-yo también soy gay –dijo Sebastian tratando de tranquilizarlo

Nathan lo miro sorprendido

-q…que?

-yo soy gay…

-ohh…wow…como puedes decirlo así como así?

-yo no tengo problema con eso…poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando a la idea…

-a…ah…entonces es…estas…fuera?

-con mis padres si –dijo el –la única en la escuela que lo sabe es Tahoma…

-oh…y…yo no…no puedo…decirles…yo…la verdad no se…

-esta bien –dijo Sebastian mirándolo con entendimiento –yo tampoco podía hacerlo...no sabia como reaccionarían mis padres…

-y como lo tomaron?

-bueno a mi madre no le gusto al principio pero después lo acepto, mi padre y mi madrastra lo aceptaron mas rápidamente, y ahora puedo ser como soy en verdad con ellos y…

-ahh…pe…pero yo no puedo...mi padre no es…el…

-esta bien –dijo Sebastian dándose cuenta que la atmosfera era demasiado tensa –no te estoy obligando ni nada por el estilo…solo te estoy diciendo…

-lo se…yo…si quiero –dijo el –pero…yo no se como hacerlo o…

-mira…-dijo Sebastian –creo que puedo ayudarte con eso…

-de…de verdad?

-si –le sonrió –y Tahoma también

-pero…yo no quiero que…

-ella no dira nada –dijo –creeme

El otro se mostro indeciso pero asintió y Sebastian llamo a su amiga para que se reuniera con ellos

0000

-"14 consejos para salir del closet" –leyó Nathan el panfleto que Tahoma le había dado –que es esto?

-un follejo que mi madre da en el centro juvenil –respondio ella

-eh?

-su madre –dijo Sebastian –es psicóloga y atiende a los chicos de un centro juvenil recreativo que hay cerca de mi casa, algunos chicos se han acercado para hablar acerca de su homosexualidad y recibir orientación

Nathan abrió el panfleto y comenzo a leer

_1.__Busca un confidente._

_Puede resultar más sencillo comenzar por sincerarse con el amigo o amiga más cercanos, quien te conoce bien y en quien confías. No dramatices al contarlo, piensa que tu condición sexual no te hace más ni menos digna de su amistad. Elije el momento en el que estén a solas y puedan hablar._

_2.__Actúa con tranquilidad_

_Intenta decirlo con naturalidad, de la forma más simple y rápida posible. Te evitarás más nerviosismo o complicarte con largos rodeos. Si tu confidente es de tu mismo sexo, y él o ella es heterosexual, ten cuidado de que no se produzcan malos entendidos sobre tus sentimientos y vuestra relación._

_3.__Nada ha cambiado_

_Demuéstrale que tus gustos sexuales en nada cambian vuestra relación de amistad. Dile que se lo confías, a él o ella, porque le aprecias y tienes fe en su amistad más que en la de nadie. Déjale un tiempo para asumir la novedad; quizás le cueste un poco verte de una manera distinta a como te había considerado pero, si es buena vuestra amistad, sabrá entenderlo y reaccionar como esperas._

_4.__Confía en esa persona_

_Una vez cuentes con la ayuda y complicidad de ese amigo o amiga, escucha sus consejos y permite que te ayude a decirlo a las demás amistades, si eso te hace sentir mejor._

_5.__Mira a quién lo cuentas_

_Cuéntalo a aquellas personas a quien quieras contarlo, en la medida que quieras contarlo. No es necesario que todo el mundo sepa lo que sientes, ni los pormenores. Simplemente, no lo niegues; no tienes porqué._

_6.__No pongas una fecha límite para hacer pública tu condición sexual._

_Algunos amigos homosexuales pueden presionarte, pero espera hasta estar realmente preparado._

_7.__Actúa con delicadeza_

_Lo más costoso quizás sea decirlo a la familia. Como en el caso de los amigos, comienza por quien sientas que te comprende mejor y que es más abierto a nuevas ideas. Tu madre, tu hermana o hermano u otro familiar con quien te relaciones habitualmente y que te pueda ayudar a comunicarlo al resto de la familia. Entre ambos, será más fácil buscar y decidir el modo menos traumático para todos de hacerlo saber._

_8.__Acepta las ayudas_

_Es posible que algunas personas de tu entorno familiar o social ya sospecharan de tus inclinaciones sexuales. Eso puede facilitar el momento de admitirlo ante ellos, y puede ayudarte a normalizar la situación. Agradece y aprovecha su complicidad y discreción._

_9.__Comprende otras reacciones_

_Si algunas personas no reaccionan ante la noticia del mejor modo, no te asustes, no te eches para atrás ni te enfades con ellas. Comprende que no todo el mundo piensa igual, y que puede ser demasiado inesperado lo que les estás contando. Dales tiempo; quien te tiene afecto acabará comprendiendo y, si no es así, es que no están preparados mentalmente para asumirlo. Intenta actuar como siempre con ellos, para que comprendan que eres la misma maravillosa persona._

_10.__Continúa siendo como eres_

_Mantén la confianza y la autoestima, ante todo. No estás haciendo nada malo, no eres más ni menos que nadie. Si estás seguro de quién eres y cómo eres, sabrás trasmitir esa seguridad a los demás. Ser honesto con los demás es una virtud, no dejes que te hagan sentir lo contrario._

_11.__Tómate tu tiempo_

_Piensa la forma en que quieres actuar, pero no demores demasiado por temor que a nada te conduce. Generalmente, las personas agradecen la sinceridad de una confidencia a tiempo. Eso es mejor a que puedan descubrirlo por otras vías._

_No es buena idea que la noticia salga a la luz de la boca de una tercera persona. Tu familia espera escucharlo directamente de ti y les molestará enterarse por otra persona_

_12.__Evita salir del clóset enojado o a la defensiva._

_Esto crea situaciones cargadas de emocionalidad en las que nadie escucha realmente._

_13.__Dale a tus familiares la oportunidad de asimilar la noticia antes de esperar lo peor._

_Si siempre has tenido una buena relación con tus padres, lo más probable es que lo acepten. Puede ser de inmediato o puede tardar un poco. Sé paciente._

_14.__Luego de hacer pública tu sexualidad, estarás más vulnerable ante los comentarios homofóbicos._

_Es mejor mantenerse a un lado antes que comenzar una discusión que pueda conducir a una pelea. El estrés que produce este tipo de declaración puede dar lugar al abuso de drogas o alcohol. Si no tienes con quien hablar sobre tus sentimientos, únete a un grupo de apoyo o consulta a un terapeuta. Ten en cuenta que algunos familiares y amigos nunca aceptarán tu sexualidad. Sin embargo, a ti tampoco te gustaría que alguien trate de cambiar tus creencias. Esto puede ser realmente doloroso. Por lo tanto, vive y deja vivir._

Nathan leyó el panfleto

-gracias –dijo el sonriéndoles sinceramente

Los dos le sonrieron

0000

-Sebastian, quería darte las gracias –dijo Nathan mientras ambos preparaban el ensayo

-porque? Aun no terminamos…

-no…por ayudarme…sino por los panfletos y los consejos –le sonrió –han sido de ayuda…la verdad es que me sentia muy solo…

-yo también me sentí así –dijo el –pero no estamos solos…

-ahora lo se –lo miro

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encontraron

Se besaron lentamente disfrutando del otro.

Cuando al fin se separaron se sonrieron y volvieron a besar.

Después de esa tarde ambos comenzaron una relación pero a escondidas

A pesar de los consejos de ambos Nathan aun no estaba listo para salir, la única que sabia era Tahoma y esta no esta muy de acuerdo.

-Bas…te voy a ser sincera, tu siempre me dijiste que querías una pareja estable, una pareja con la que salieras a pasear, le presentaras a tus padres y el a los suyos…que tuvieran citas…en fin, que estuviera fuera…

-es solo una etapa –dijo Sebastian –cuando Nathan salga del closet ya podremos hacerlo

-no es por llevarte la contraria pero yo no creo que Nathan vaya a salir del closet pronto sabes? Pero haya tu, es tu vida y si eres feliz con Nathan aunque sea así, yo lo acepto

Y tras decir eso Tahoma salió de la cafetería dejando a Sebastian confundido.

0000

-al fin terminamos el proyecto –dijo Sebastian dejándose caer en la cama de Nathan

-lo se –dijo el otro y se puso arriba de el mientras comenzaba a besarlo

No era la primera vez que lo hacia pero esta vez quería llegar mas lejos

Comenzo a repartir besos por el cuello de Sebastian y a dejar unos cuantos chupetones

Sebastian comenzo a gemir mientras apretaba las sabanas debajo de el

Entonces con fiereza Nathan arranco la camisa de Sebastian haciendo que de esta saltaran varios botones y empezó a morder la piel expuesta de Sebastian quien sintio una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer que fue directamente hasta su miembro ya despierto

Sin perder tiempo y con la misma fiereza Nathan le saco el pantalón y los bóxers a Sebastian y el mismo se saco los suyos.

Cuando sus erecciones se rozaron ambos gimieron con deleite

Nathan entonces le dio la vuelta a Sebastian e igual como había hecho con su pecho comenzo a morder dejando marcas rocas.

Incluso en una que otra le llego a sacar sangre pero en su excitación Sebastian no se dio cuenta.

Nathan había estado reprimido por tanto tiempo que no midio las consecuencias de lo que hacia.

Se puso un condon y lubricante y se introdujo de una estocada en Sebastian, quien se sujeto a las sabanas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Era tan doloroso.

Pero nuevamente Nathan no pensó en Sebastian y comenzo a embestirlo inmediatamente, eran embestidas violentas y fuertes que hacian que Sebastian se estremeciera de dolor.

Poco después Nathan se corrió y se dejo caer a lado de Sebastian, no dijo nada simplemente cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Sebastian por el contrario temblaba levemente, sentia un punzante dolor en su entrada.

Sabia que Nathan no había querido lastimarlo a propósito, era la primera vez de ambos, era obvio que dolería, pero si era sincero esperaba algo mas lento y romantico.

Dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el dolor se durmió también

0000

-a ti te pasa algo –dijo Tahoma mirando a Sebastian quien hizo una mueca de dolor al sentarse

Sebastian miro a su amiga, sabia que no podria engañarla

-Nathan y yo…ayer…-Tahoma no necesito mas, supo inmediatamente que había pasado

-oh dios! –dijo ella –dime como fue? En donde?

-fue en su departamento –dijo sonrojado –y yo…bueno…la verdad es que…

-es que que? Sebastian…

-a mi…me…me dolio…

Tahoma lo miro

-es obvio, la primera vez duele Bas…

-no…no entiendes…yo se eso…pero…según lo que he sabido, si, al inicio duele pero después sientes…ya sabes…mas cosas…-Tahoma asintio –pe…pero…a mi…yo no…sentí…mas…mas que dolor…

Tahoma lo miro algo preocupada pero trato de ser razonable.

-creo que es normal…era la primera vez de ambos…seguramente mas adelante…

-si…tal vez…

0000

-ahh…Na…Nathan…mas…-gemía Sebastian sintiendo como Nathan lo embestía de forma certera

-ahh…Bas…ahhh…

Tras unas embestidas mas Sebastian se corrió en los vientres de ambos y Nathan se corrió dentro de el

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama cansados y se durmieron

0000

-lo ves…te dije que solo era porque era la primera vez –dijo Tahoma mirando a su amigo quien sonreía

-pues si…tenias razón…

-pero aun así –dijo Tahoma –Bas mira, se que todo parece ir bien pero de verdad, no deberías comenzar a tener algo tan serio con Nathan mientras el aun este en el closet, no quiero que salgas lastimado…

-pero si Nathan no me va a lastimar, y vamos a clases –dijo adelantándose

-eso espero…-suspiro Tahoma y lo siguió

0000

-Bas –dijo Tahoma mirando a su amigo –se que no es de mi incumbencia pero no crees que esta _etapa _ya a durado mucho tiempo?

-eh? de que hablas?

-haber, Nathan y tu comenzaron a salir al inicio del _Seconde_ y ya vamos a iniciar el _Première _y Nathan aun no sale del closet

Sebastian miro a Tahoma, el sabia que tenia razón pero también sabia que Nathan aun no estaba listo para salir.

-ya se Tahoma, pero Nathan dijo que dentro de poco lograra salir

-Seb…

-yo se que lo hara dentro de poco…

Tahoma solo negó, su amigo estaba enamorado pero ella veía las cosas desde un punto de vista mas objetivo y se daba cuenta que Nathan no estaba ni cerca de salir del closet.

0000

Sebastian y Nathan habían decidido salir a comprar un helado

El castaño estaba feliz pues era la primera vez que ambos hacian algo juntos fuera de su departamento y era una buena señal.

-es delicioso –dijo Sebastian comiendo

-si –dijo Nathan, este se sentia muy incomodo pues en ese lugar pasaban muchos chicos que lo conocían

-sabes que Sebastian –dijo Nathan –lo siento pero…no me siento muy comodo aquí…podríamos...

-Nathan pero aquí no nos va a ver nadie…-dijo pues estaban cubiertos por unos arbustos que les daban privacidad

-pero…

-además solo estamos comiendo un helado…

-pues si…tienes razón

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba Nathan miraba a Sebastian comerse el cono y el deseo se apodero de el.

Ya llevaban mas de dos meses y medio saliendo y el sexo ya no era doloroso, ahora era mas que placentero, tenian sexo casi todos los días

La madre de Sebastian comenzaba a sospechar que algo se traia su hijo con Nathan pero iba a esperar a que su hijo se lo dijera.

En cuanto a los padres de Nathan, ellos siempre viajaban y la única que se daba cuenta era la del servicio quien no decia nada por miedo a que la despidieran.

Nathan se dejo llevar y beso a Sebastian

El castaño rápidamente correspondió y paso sus brazos por los hombros de su novio mientras lo besaba con pasión

Ni siquiera les importaba que estuvieran en un lugar publico, solo siguieron besándose

-Nathan?! –escucharon un grito

El mencionado empujo rápidamente a Sebastian y miro a dos de sus amigos del _Lycée _quienes lo miraban con asombro, estos eran dos de los tipos mas violentos de la escuela.

Sebastian estaba sorprendido por la situación, confusión que pronto paso a confusión cuando Nathan lo empujo al piso

Miro a su novio y vio la ira y el miedo en sus ojos y se estremeció.

-que demonios hacias?! –grito uno de los recién llegados

-yo nada! –grito Nathan –este _marica _que me beso a la fuerza!

Sebastian se sorprendió ante la forma en que Nathan lo había llamado pero luego se enfureció

-ahora soy marica?! –grito poniéndose de pie –y tu que?! Bien que te acostaste conmigo!

-eso no es cierto!

-claro que si! Casi todas los días por tres meses…tu…-pero no pudo terminar porque un puño se estrello en su cara mandándolo al suelo nuevamente

-que les parece chicos, si le damos a este chupapollas su merecido? Para que no este mintiendo!

Los otros dos asintieron

Uno de ellos levanto a Sebastian y lo sujeto por la espalda mientras que el otro y Nathan comenzaban a golpear su estomago

Sebastian se quejaba y lloraba

Lo tiraron y comenzaron a patearlo

-vamonos! –grito uno cuando vio aun guardia dejando a Sebastian tirado casi inconsciente

Por fortuna el guardia lo vio y llamo una ambulancia.

Tahoma y su madre llevaban dos horas esperando noticias de cuando el medico salió

-como esta? –dijo su madre preocupada

-tiene una costilla fracturada –dijo el doctor –contusiones y moretones en gran parte del pecho y estomago, tuvimos que darle tres puntadas en una de las heridas del pomulo, en la ceja y dos en la frente, le dimos un sedante pero despertara en un par de horas.

-oh dios –gimio su madre –pe…pero estara bien?

-si…pero necesitara mucho reposo…creo que deberían levantar una denuncia…

-si…cuando Sebastian despierte hablaremos con el –dijo Tahoma

El doctor asintio y se fue

-por dios quien pudo hacer algo así? –dijo Tahoma

0000

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque, cuando Sebastian despertó se había negado a levantar cargos y no le había dicho a nadie quien lo había atacado

Tahoma sabia que algo andaba muy mal…Sebastian había cambiado demasiado su actitud, además estaba el hecho de que Nathan ni se había aparecido por ahí.

-bien Bas…he sido paciente contigo todo este tiempo –le dijo al castaño –pero ya no…ahorita mismo me vas a decir que demonios fue lo que paso ese día

-no paso nada –dijo Sebastian con tono monótono.

-no, si paso algo…y tiene que ver con Nathan no? –vio como Sebastian se tenso –lo sabia…que te hizo?! –Sebastian miro hacia otro lado –Bas…por favor, confía en mi.

El castaño miro a su amiga y ya no pudo resistir mas, le conto todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando termino Tahoma estaba palida y en sus ojos se notaba la rabia que sentia.

-lo matare…juro que lo matare –dijo levantándose

-no…Tahoma, ya basta

-pero Bas…

-por favor…solo dejalo…ya no quiero volver a saber de el…

Tahoma insistió pero la terquedad de Sebastian termino ganando

Nathan se había cambiado de escuela poco después y ya no volvieron a verse.

Pero Sebastian ya no quería estar en Francia, había decidido irse a Estados Unidos con su padre y su madrasta

Estos le habían hablado de un colegio de hombres en Ohio y ya había decidido irse, por suerte el curso apenas había iniciado y solo tendría que presentar un examen para ver como en las materias y entraría.

Su madre estaba de acuerdo, Tahoma le había contado un poco de lo ocurrido y sabia que su hijo tendría que alejarse para volver a ser el mismo pues después del incidente Sebastian había cambiado demasiado

Ya no era el mismo chico de antes, ahora era cruel y egocéntrico, había levantado una muralla para que nadie se acercara a el, siendo el sarcasmo su mejor arma.

Además, ahora había tomado la costumbre de ir a bares gay aun cuando su costilla aun no se hubiera sanado completamente, la chica sabia que no iba simplemente a bailar.

Tahoma estaba preocupada por el, esperaba que en Estados unidos el cambiara

-adiós amigo –dijo ella cuando lo fue a despedir

El chico le sonrió de forma sincera y por un momento ella miro a su viejo amigo, antes de Nathan arruinara su vida

-Bas…estoy segura que en Estados Unidos encontraras a esa persona especial

-no…no creo en eso

-a que te refieres?

-ya no confio en los chicos Tahoma…nunca voy a volver a tener una pareja…estas son una perdida de tiempo

-Bas…

El muchacho lo abrazo y tras despedirse de su madre y su abuela subió al avión

Tahoma miro a su mejor amigo irse con la esperanza de que Sebastian lograra seguir adelante y encontrara a alguien que en realidad lo amara

D*O*S**A*Ñ*O*S**D*E*S*P*U*E*S

Sebastian suspiro mientras sentia como su amante lo besaba en el cuello

Era cariñoso y tranquilo

Si Sebastian hubiera sentido eso antes rápidamente hubiera detenido todo y salido de ahí pero en esa ocasión no lo haría

Porque quien lo besaba era su novio

_Novio, _una palabra que nunca pensó volver a tener en su vocabulario

Nathan lo había dejado marcado pero su novio se estaba encargando de sustituir todos estos malos recuerdos por otros muy buenos

Por primera vez en su vida, Sebastian hizo el amor con alguien, ni siquiera con Nathan había sido así, lento y cariñoso

Así era como imaginaba su primera vez. No como esa experiencia llena de dolor que había tenido

Esta sin duda era la gloria

000

-Tahoma? –dijo Sebastian mirándola sorprendido

-Bas –grito abrazandolo

-que haces aquí?

-vine a ver, te extrañaba tanto…

-yo igual –dijo el abrazandola –pero pasa –le dio el paso a la sala

-gracias…y que me cuentas?

-bueno, las cosas no son tan malas –dijo el sonriendo –el coro de la escuela es bueno y el equipo de Lacrosse también…

-y que hay de…lo otro? –dijo con suspicacia.

-bueno…

-Seb…ya no hay pasta…-un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes salió de la cocina –oh…estas ocupado…

-si…ven…-se levanto y tomo su mano acercándolo a la chica –mira, te presento a Tahoma Hollein, mi mejor amiga…-la chica sonrió –Tahoma, el es Dave Karofsky, mi…novio…

La chica sonrió al escuchar eso

-es un placer –dijeron ambos

Y al final del día cuando Tahoma se retiro a su hotel, después de que Sebastian, David y ella habían ido a cenar, ella estaba feliz.

Sebastian le había contado un poco la historia de Dave y por un momento temió que fuera otro Nathan, pero durante la cena se dio cuenta de que no ocultaban su relación y eso la alegro, además no habían dudado en tener algunas muestras de cariño en publico aun cuando algunas personas los habían visto mal

No tuvo duda de que su deseo se había vuelto realidad

Los ojos de Sebastian no mentían, al fin había conocido a esa persona especial…su verdadero amor.

000

*Esta basado en el sistema educativo mexicano.

Lycée – Bachillerato

Seconde – 1ro Bachillerato

College – Secundaria

Au: esto se me ocurrio hace un par de meses pero no habia terminado la historia XD


	2. Epilogo

Capitulo 2 Epilogo

Sebastian nunca planeo volver a Francia una vez que salió de ahí.

Pero ahí estaba, ocho años después en el aeropuerto de Paris-Charles de Gaulle.

La ultima vez que había estado ahí era un joven asustado y herido profundamente que no creía en el amor.

Pero ahora volvia como alguien completamente diferente.

-Seb…vamos –dijo su acompañante y novio, Dave Karofsky

"no Sebastian, novio no…prometido" se corrigió mentalmente con una sonrisa.

David le había propuesto matrimonio hace dos meses, en su fiesta de graduación después de salir juntos siete años y vivir juntos cinco, cuando el había entrado a la universidad.

Habían tenido peleas, todas las parejas las tienen, sobre todo cuando Dave se había trasladado a New Jersey a Princeton y el se había quedado en Ohio a terminar la escuela pero las habían superado y después de que Sebastian había entrado a Princeton todo había mejorado muchísimo y casi nunca volvieron a pelear.

-eb…Seb…Sebastian! –el castaño salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar eso

-que Dave? –dijo un poco extrañado pues Dave siempre le decia Seb

-hasta que despiertas –dijo con una sonrisa –vamos a esperar a Tahoma fuera del aeropuerto…

-a si…claro –dijo con una sonrisa y tomo la mano de su prometido saliendo del lugar

Afuera estaba nevado

-que frio –dijo Sebastian temblando

-ya se –dijo Dave y abrazo a su pareja.

Habían ido para las dos semanas de las vacaciones de navidad con la abuela y la madre de Sebastian.

Estas habían ido varias veces a ver a Sebastian a Estados Unidos y al igual que Tahoma también se habían alegrado de la relación entre Dave y Sebastian.

Ahora ellos las iban a sorprender con la noticia de su compromiso aunque ellas ya llevaban oyendo hace rato campanas de boda.

-chicos! –les llamo Tahoma desde su auto.

Ella se bajo y abrazo a su mejor amigo

-Bas! –lo abrazo –ahh…como te extrañe!

-yo igual –dijo el sonriendo

Ella se solto y abrazo a Dave

-y a ti también Davey –dijo cariñosamente

-lo mismo digo nena –le sonrió

-pero vengan, vamos que esta helando! –dijo mientras subían las maletas y se subían al carro.

-lindo auto –dijo Sebastian

-gracias –sonrió ella –regalo de mi abuela por mi graduación de la facultad de arquitectura

Condujeron una media hora charlando de varias cosas hasta que llegaron a la casa de Claire y Agnès quienes los esperaban en la entrada.

-Sebastian! –su madre corrió hacia el y lo abrazo.

-mama hola

-estas tan cambiado! Te extrañaba

-yo igual

Después miro a Dave y lo abrazo

-Dave bienvenido…

-gracias

Tahoma se quedo para cenar

Durante el postre llego la hora de la noticia

-mama, abuela, Tahoma…queremos decirle algo

Los tres los miraron

-David y yo vamos a casarnos! –dijo emocionado

Las otras tres los abrazaron felices

0000

-yo creo que el color es fantástico –dijo Tahoma –es muy divertida y colorida

-yo creo que es horrible –dijo Sebastian riendo –y Dave está de acuerdo conmigo cierto?

-la verdad si, es muy fea –dijo David sonriendo

-ahora todos se ponen en mi contra –dijo ella molesta

Los otros dos rieron

-ohh…lo siento –dijo Tahoma cuando choco con otra mujer en el centro comercial

-no yo lo lamento

Tahoma le sonrió pero entonces, al mirar a quien estaba a su lado su sonrisa se borro.

Ahí estaba Nathan Jussieu, igual que ocho años antes.

Nathan miraba a Tahoma con sorpresa, era obvio que también la había reconocido

Sebastian, quien estaba un poco mas atrás junto con Dave miraba la escena en shock

El también había reconocido a Nathan, el rubio entonces fijo su vista en el y se puso palido.

David estaba extrañado, no entendía la reacción de ninguno de los dos

-Sebastian que pasa? –le dijo en su oído

-el rubio –dijo –es Nathan Jussieu

David se puso rígido, Sebastian le conto su historia cuando aun eran solo amigos.

-Nathan…cuanto tiempo…-dijo Tahoma

El chico la miro sorprendido

-disculpen conocen a mi esposo? –dijo la mujer con la que Tahoma había chocado

-tu…esposo? –dijo ella y después miro a Sebastian

-si, así es…

-y sobre tu pregunta, si lo conozco…-Nathan la miro –fuimos juntos al _Lycée_.

-eso no es posible –dijo ella –Nathan estudio en Londres…

-desde segundo año –dijo Tahoma –el primero lo estudio aquí en Paris…

-dijiste que lo habías estudiado en Liverpool…-dijo mirándolo

Nathan no dijo nada

-porque mentir Nathan? –dijo Tahoma

-Tahoma –dijo Sebastian –dejalo…Nathan tendrá sus razones no es cierto Nathan? Es de mala educación no saludar…

-tu también lo conoces? –dijo la esposa

-si…fuimos amigos…-sonrió

-Nathan porque nunca me dijiste?

-des…después te digo –dijo el rubio, era obvio que estaba nervioso y quería salir de ahí

-si lo haras…por cierto aun no he oído sus nombres…

-soy Tahoma Hollein –dijo la chica

-Sebastian Smythe –dijo el castaño –y el es mi prometido Dave Karofsky –señalo a su pareja

-oh…mucho gusto –dijo ella –soy Andy Jussieu –le sonrió

-dijiste que tu y el están casados –dijo Tahoma

-si…desde hace un año…

-pues voy a decirte algo –dijo Tahoma

Sebastian y Dave se miraron sabiendo lo que ella haría

-Tahoma! –le dijo el y se acerco susurrándole al oído –no lo hagas

-pero…Bas olvidaste lo que paso? –dijo también en voz baja

-no…pero eso es pasado

-pero...

-Tahoma, eso ya paso, lo supere…no tiene caso que arruines a esta chica…sabes como se sentirá si le dices que su esposo es gay? Por favor…

-esta bien –dijo ella –pero seguro estas bien?

-si –dijo –ya no me importa…

-olvida lo que dije…iba a decir una tontería…-le dijo a Andy

-que era?

-es que…Nathan era un poco raro…si…siempre decia y hacia cosas raras…y le gustaban los musicales

-musicales? De verdad? Que extraño…

-si…

-nosotros ya nos vamos –dijo Sebastian sosteniendo la mano de Dave –gusto en conocerte Andy…Nathan…

-solo una pregunta mas…viven en parís?

-no –dijo Sebastian –Dave y yo vivimos en América, bien, ya nos vamos

-si…adiós…y mucho gusto

-igual –le sonrió y sin soltar la mano de David salió de ahí siendo seguido por Tahoma.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Nathan mirándolo con una expresión que no supo descifrar pero no le importo

Lo único que sentía por el rubio ahora era pena. El chico había continuado en el closet hasta el final y nunca conocería lo que era estar afuera y ser feliz completamente.

Sintio la mirada de su prometido sobre el y se volvió a verlo y rápidamente distinguió en sus ojos el miedo y la preocupación.

Sabia que David se sentia inseguro por su encuentro con Nathan, después de todo era su primer amor

Pero no tenia porque temer, Sebastian lo amaba como nunca había amado a Nathan y el rubio ya no le importaba nada.

El chico no dijo nada, solo apreto un poco mas su mano y le sonrió.

Supo que Dave había captado el mensaje pues sintio que se relajaba.

Después de eso siguieron caminando, alejándose de su pasado para siempre y listo para enfrentar su futuro junto David Karofsky, el amor de su vida


End file.
